FFVII: A New Beginning
by Nanaki1
Summary: Two new youngs heros are introduced in the world of Final Fantasy. They will learn the ways of the materia along with old heros from FFVII.
1. FFVII: A New Beginning

FFVII: A New Beginning  
  
A long time ago, a gang of monsters known as the WEAPONS terrorized the Earth. Their goal was to destroy all the village's and citie's so that they would own the Earth for themselves. After destroying many villages, they thought they were invincible, that no one could stop them, but thats where they were wrong.  
  
A young adventurer named Cloud Strife and his friends, ReDXIII and Barret Wallace, put an end to the terror that the WEAPONS had inflicted upon the world. The WEAPONS were put to rest in the Earth's core and sealed with a magic materia so that they would never terrorize the earth again.  
  
That materia was burried deep into the ground under the huge city called Midgar.  
  
The materia was put to sleep, just waiting to be awaken once again..  
  
  
  
In the city of Midgar, two young teen's were being chased by Shinra Soldiers.  
  
"Hey Falco! Wait up!" one said to the other.  
  
"You've really done it this time man.." yelled the other teen.  
  
"Come on Jeff! Hurry up will ya!" shouted Falco as he entered an alley. The two teens hid behind a dumpster. Seeing that the soldiers had passed in front of the alley without noticing them, Falco whispered: "Why they chasing you this time?"  
  
"Heh i got caught stealing a Water Materia at the airport" replied Jeff. "Come on... lets go home."  
  
As they entered their house, Falco and Jeff were surprised to see that their home had been broken into. Seeing no sign as to who or what could have done that, Falco searched around the house to see what had been taken, but to his surprise, Falco found his mother laying down on the floor with a bloodbath surrounding her.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" screamed Falco as he reached down to his stabbed mother.  
  
"Falco what happened... Oh my god!! MOM!!!" shouted Jeff as he rushed in the room.  
  
"Fal... Jef.... Sons...." spoke the injured mother.  
  
"Mom! what happened. Who did this to you?" asked both of her sons.  
  
"Sephiroth... He's back... and he wanted to release the WEAPONS."  
  
"But didn't you and dad kill Sephiroth and the WEAPONS?" asked Falco  
  
"We did... but somehow he's back.." replied his mother.  
  
"That's it he's going down! Jeff stay here with mom, i am going after Sephiroth" Falco yelled.  
  
"Bro! Don't be foolish, you could never beat him alone."  
  
"We'll just see about that" hollared Falco as he rushed out of the room and into the basement. He took his fathers sword, the Buster Sword, and ran out of the house with tears on his face.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. A Old Friend

A Old Friend  
  
After running out of breath, Falco found himself in the middle of Midgar with his Buster Sword in hand. Looking to the left and right of every place he went, the young hero saw no trace of Sephiroth anywhere.  
  
"Where are you Sephiroth... You can't be too far away.." thought Falco.  
  
Suddenly, Falco heard a scream in the backalley. He rushed to see what had happened and saw a woman, that he recognized as Yuffie.  
  
"Faa... Falco... is that... you...?"  
  
Seeing that Yuffie had been stabbed with such a deep wound, he could only guess that it was caused by the Masamune, the sword weilded by Sephiroth. Falco alerted the nearest Shinra Soldiers that a young woman needed their help and then he headed back to the search for Sephiroth.  
  
After a while, Falco noticed a mysterious black caped man wandering in the crowds, Falco decided to follow him. Passing street after street, Falco followed the mysterious black caped man without taking an eye off of him.  
  
As the man entered another backalley, Falco unsheathed his sword and entered the alley as well, but the black-caped man was no where to be found. Falco walked in cautiously. With each step taken, Falco began to get nervous.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a small cracking sound over him and saw the black-caped man charging towards him with a sword. The man lept into the air, and Falco barely got out of the way in time as the man landed.  
  
"Hehehe... You've been taught well young one" hissed the man.  
  
"Who.. are you..?" replied Falco.  
  
As the mysterious man took off his cap, Falco still didn't reconize him.  
  
"I knew your father, young one. I see he taught u how to defend and attack like a swordsman"  
  
"The names Falco, and you are?"  
  
"Isn't that Cloud's Buster Sword?"  
  
"Yeah it's my dads"  
  
"Where is your father? I need to talk to him"  
  
"I need to know who you are first! And why did u stab Yuffie?"  
  
"I did not stab her, I wanted to stop him from doing it, but I was too late when he struck again"  
  
"Who's HE?"  
  
"Sephiroth's Clone... Before Cloud killed him 16 years ago, Sephiroth secretly cloned himself and got killed afterwards"  
  
"Oh no... You still didn't answer my other question, who are you?"  
  
"I'm an old Partner of your fathers, back in his SOLDIER days. Now bring me to Tifa so I can give her the healing medecine for that stab she had earlier."  
  
And so, the party walked back to Falco's house to see the injured Tifa.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Reunion

The Reunion  
  
When they arrived at Tifas house, the man took from his left pocket a special healing potion, and applied it to Tifa, which healed her of all her wounds.  
  
Just regaining conciousness, Tifa noticed that the man that had accompanied her children was, in fact, someone she had knew.  
  
"Za.. Zack..? Is that... Really you?" she asked.  
  
"Hehe you still remember me.. I am flatered." replied Zack.  
  
Tifa got back up and sat on a nearby chair.  
  
"How can I forget you Zack? You were the one who brought Cloud back to Nibelheim."  
  
"Indeed I did.. Where is Cloud anyway? I need to talk with my old friend."  
  
"Cloud...is at the bar"  
  
"Mom..." said Falco suddenly.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Zack, Mom, I am going to join dad to fight Sephiroth.."  
  
"What!?!" asked Zack and Tifa.  
  
With a tear to her eye, Tifa said with a sniffle "Brave just like his father.."  
  
"Very well, come with me then young Falco. We will go see your father."  
  
Zack and Falco both left the building and headed for Tifa's Bar.  
  
When they entered the bar, they noticed Barret talking with Cloud and Cid.  
  
"Hey Falco what brings you here without any notice from your mother?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I brought someone you know with me, dad" replied Falco.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Zack entered the bar and Cloud didnt know what to say.  
  
"Za...Zac...Zack!?! Is that really you? Oh my god it is you! I thought you had been killed in the Reactor!"  
  
"I didnt.. I am here right now am I not? Anyways we shall tell the stories later. Theres a huge problem right now that we need to solve." Zack said in a serious tone.  
  
"And that would be......?" asked Barret.  
  
Falco then stepped in front of Zack and said "Well basicly, before you guys killed Sephiroth, he had cloned himself and now his clone wants to release the WEAPONS which you guys had trouble defeating."  
  
"Oh.. My.." both replied Barret and Cloud.  
  
"What the F#$!@#$ you talking about? We killed that F#???&?er Sephiroth and those F?*!#ing WEAPONS." Cid yelled.  
  
"Hahah... calm down Cid, you crazy motha f$#!#$a" said a laughing Barret.  
  
"Both of you calm down, okay? We've done it before, we can did it again.." roughly added Cloud.  
  
"Alright lets get in the f#@%?ing Highwind and get that damn red cat!"  
  
"Alright Cid, Barret, Zack lets go! Falco, son you're staying here."  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"That's an order son! I don't want you to be in danger."  
  
Once inside the Highwind, the old gang lifted off and headed for Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Looking at the sky, Falco quietly added:  
  
"Stay here Falco... I don't want you to be in danger... Yea right! I ain't missing that kinda of action!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The First Strike

The First Strike  
  
After arriving at Cosmo Canyon, the old gang and Zack headed for ReDXIII's home.  
  
"Ahh Cloud, Cid, Barret what brings you to my Canyon?" purred ReDXIII.  
  
"Aww nothing much, Sephiroth is just back and he wants to release the f$#%?! ing WEAPONS!" yelled Cid.  
  
Suddenly the ground started shaking under Cosmo Canyon. A huge pit opened.  
  
Cloud and the gang went to look inside the pit and they could see the lifestream.  
  
Without warning, Ultimate WEAPON came out flying from the pit and attacked Cloud.  
  
"Oh @#$#?!" said Cid with a shocked tone.  
  
"If Ultimate was released that must mean Sephiroth has the Materia which sealed them in the earths core.." added Zack  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a purple beast charged at Ultimate sending it sailing into the sky, then the gang heard a loud scream "Death Penalty!!!"  
  
Ultima WEAPON fell back down into the pit and was put to rest once again.  
  
"Evening folks... Did yall think u were going on a adventure without me?" said Vincent.  
  
"Vincent!" they all said.  
  
The heros then took the night off and decided to spend the time telling stories around the camp fire at Cosmo Canyon. But what they didnt know was that someone was watching over them.. Lurking in the shadows of the Canyon someone was watching their every step.  
  
Early in the morning, Cloud woke up covered in sweat.  
  
"Sephiroth... He's near.. I can feel him.."  
  
"What's up Cloud?" asked Zack.  
  
"Why are you already awake, Zack?"  
  
"I ain't the type of guy that sleeps all day. Besides we gotta stop Sephiroth now don't we?" added Zack.  
  
"That's right... anyways.. let's wake up the others and be on our way"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Cloud and Zack went to wake the others but on his way, Cloud bumped into Vincent.  
  
"Hey Vince, you the early type too?"  
  
"Cloud... It's about your friend Zack.. Can't you feel it? Theres something wrong about that guy.."  
  
"Probably cause he's new to you Vince, he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."  
  
"Let's hope so.." added Vincent as he walked off and entered the Highwind.  
  
"I wonder what he meant... Oh well..." quietly said Cloud to himself.  
  
Once Cid, Cloud, Zack, Barret, ReDXIII and Vincent were in the Highwind, they took off to search for Sephiroth.  
  
Meanwhile, looking at the Highwind's departure, the mysterious man said:  
  
"Soon.. The truth shall be revealed.. Hehehe..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Truth Revealed

Truth Is Revealed  
  
  
  
The Highwind was hovering in the sky over Cosmo Canyon when Cloud heard a weird voice in his head, saying: "Cloud.... beware..."  
  
"Who.. Are you..?" added a confused Cloud.  
  
"You will find out soon enough.."  
  
The Highwind started shaking when Cloud heard:  
  
"Cloud help us!!!"  
  
"Coming ReD!"  
  
"They are attacking us"  
  
"Who?"  
  
As ReDXIII starred threw the front window of the huge ship, he added:  
  
"Them...."  
  
Cloud looked in the direction ReDXIII was looking and asked:  
  
"Are those... Sephiroths?"  
  
Zack walked behind Cloud and quietly said:  
  
"So it as begun... The legends were true.."  
  
"What Legends? Why can i feel Sephiroth Close by..?"  
  
Suddenly, Zack started changing color and started laughing  
  
"Mwhahaha young fool, zack was killed years ago, I am nothing but.."  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!!"  
  
"This had nothing to do with the WEAPONS, Ultimate was the first clone created, thats why it was defeated so easily. I will now take over the world, with a huge army of.. ME!! MWHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Heads up!", yelled Cid as the mysterious man from the Canyon charged at Cloud and Sephiroth.  
  
The man swung his Sword at Sephiroth but before he could hit the blow, Sephiroth teleported away.  
  
Cloud fell to his knees saying: "He... He... Fooled me... again..."  
  
Cid walked behind Cloud, put a hand on his shoulder and said: "It's not your fault kid.. When that B@$tard gets in your head, he can make you do crazy things..."  
  
"Quiet, the army will not be stopped easily."  
  
The caped man took off the cape and everyone was shocked.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
